gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fondue For Two
thumb|Brittany bei ihrer Webshow "Fondue For Two"Fondue For Two ist eine Internettalkshow, die von Brittany Pierce kreiert wurde und zum ersten Mal in Das jüngste Gerücht erscheint. Sie wird von Brittany moderiert und auch ihre Katzen, Lord Tubbington und Lady Tubbington, kommen darin vor. Vorkommen Staffel Zwei 'Das jüngste Gerücht' thumb|left|Mercedes und Tina zu GastBrittany erklärt zu Beginn der Ausgabe erstmal den Namen der Show, der aus den zwei Dingen besteht, die sie am meisten liebt: heißer Käse und mit Leuten reden. Danach sind Mercedes und Tina zu Gast und während sie reden, enthüllt Brittany versehentlich, dass ihre beste Freundin Santana "für das andere Team spielt". Damit deutet sie an, dass Santana eine Lesbe ist, jedoch hat sich Brittany lediglich auf Santanas frühere Position als Cheerio und aktuelle Mitgliedschaft im Glee Club bezogen. Als Santana davon erfährt, wird sthumb|Brittany interviewt Lord Tubbingtonie wütend und schreit Brittany an, was Artie, Brittanys Freund, dazu bringt, sie damit zu konfrontieren, dass Brittany ihn mit Santana betrogen hat. Er ist frustriert und nennt Brittany "dumm", worauf sie traurig die Beziehung beendet, da er der Einzige war, der sie nie so nannte. Santana tröstet Brittany und singt Songbird für sie. Nach dem Song fragt Brittany sie, ob sie Gast bei "Fondue For Two" sein möchte, damit sie sie auf den Abschlussball einladen kann und das Einzige, was sie tun muss, ja zu sagen. Santana sagt zu, bekommt aber kalte Füße und schreibt Brittany eine kurze Nachricht, dass sie nicht kann. Brittany ist darüber verwirrt und interviewt stattdessen ihren Kater Lord Tubbington über den Film "The Aristocats" und die Tatsache, dass er wieder zu rauchen angefangen hat. 'Totenfeier' Brittany fragt Jesse, ob er zu "Fondue For Two" kommen möchte, um ihren Kater zu beurteilen, was bedeutet, dass sie nach wie vor Ausgaben dreht. Staffel Vier 'Kalender Boys' thumb|left|Marley zu GastBrittany will von Marley wissen, was sie nach der Schule macht und lädt sie zu "Fondue For Two" ein. Dort fragt sie sie über Jake aus und spricht mit ihr über ihre Bullemie. Marley probiert derweil das Fondue, was jedoch zu heiß ist. Brittany will dann von Marley wissen, was sie glaubt, was ihre Katze tut, worauf Marley antwortet, dass Lord Tubbington übergewichtig ist und ein Onlinespieleproblem hat. Brittany hinterfragt, was sie darüber denkt, dass Jake im "Männer der McKinley"-Kalender vorkommt und ob sie einen möchte, was Marley nicht beantwortet. Brittany ist das jedoch Antwort genug und meint "dacht ich mir". Sie bohrt weiter und verlangt von Marley ihren Zuschauern gegenüber zuzugeben in Jake verliebt zu sein und gibt ihr den Rat, aufrichtig und verwundbar zu sein und ihm zu sagen, was sie für ihn empfindet. 'Heimliche Laster' thumb|Kitty zu GastBrittany erzählt Kitty, dass jeder sie hasst und deshalb niemand mit ihr arbeiten möchte, worauf Kitty erwidert, dass sie versucht sich zu ändern, aber selbst ihr Pfarrer meinte, dass Jesus kleine Schritte machen musste. Brittany will dann wissen, ob sie zur Kirche des Teufels geht, weil sie wiklich böse ist, Marley fett zu nennen obwohl ihr Gesicht selbst rund wie ein Fußball ist. Brittany fährt fort, dass Blondinen Zauberkräfte haben, wie Spagate machen oder schwedisch werden und sagt Kitty, dass sie ihre Kräfte für das Gute und nicht das Böse nutzen sollte, weshalb sie sie zu "Fondue For Two" einlädt. Dort stellt Brittany Kitty als "McKinley Highs Megabitch, die Frau mit den Eidechsenohren, Kitty". Danach will sie von ihr heimliches Laster wissen und verrät im Anschluss ihrers, damit die Leute sie kennenlernen. Kitty antwortet, dass ihr heimliches Laster ist, gern zu furzen, wenn alte Menschen um sie sind und steht auf deren Gesichter, wenn sie glauben sie waren es. Brittany erzählt, dass ihr heimliches Laster ihre Schwäche ist und weiße Hunde oder weiße Katzen für Rassisten hält. Des Weiteren berichtet sie, dass Lord Tubbingtons heimliches Laster "Scientology" ist. Brittany fährt mit ihrem Spiel fort, meinend: "heimliches Laster, bitte", worauf Kitty "heimliches Laster, bitte du zuerst" antwortet. Brittany macht weiter mit "heimliches Laster, alles oder nichts" und Kitty entgegnet: "wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt". Brittany drängt nun: "bitte fang, gib alles", doch Kitty will es nicht erzählen, da es zu furchtbar ist. Unterdessen sieht sich Tina die Show in der Bibliothek auf ihrem Laptopthe an und wartet gespannt auf darauf, dass Kitty ihr heimliches Laster verrät. Um ihr entgegen zu kommen, sagt Brittany Kitty, dass sie es ihr ins Ohr flüstern soll, was diese auch macht und damit endet, dass Brittany danach nur: "Oh mein Gott" sagen kann. Am nächsten Tag in der Schule wollen Marley, Tina und Unique wissen, was Kitty Brittany ins Ohr geflüstert hat, worauf Letztere antwortet, dass es "Spice Girls" waren. Zuerst sehen die drei Mädchen geschockt aus, bevor sie vor Freude ausrasten und entscheiden, das sie für die Wochenaufgabe eine Nummer von der Mädchenband machen. 'Vom Finden der Liebe' thumb|left|Will und Sue zu GastSue und Will werden von Brittany zu "Fondue For Two" eingeladen, wo Brittany ihrem Publikum die beiden damit vorstellt, dass sie Freunde waren, dann wieder Feinde, dann erneut Freunde und danach hat es keinen mehr interessiert. Des Weiteren enthüllt sie, wer Robin Sylvesters Vater ist: Michael Bolton, was Sue sichtlich überrascht. Brittany erklärt, dass sie es nach thumb|Santana zu Gasteinigen Recherchen und nachdem sie Michael Boltons Song So Proud to Be Your Father, Robin Sylvester gehört hat, herausfand. Später lädt sie Santana zu "Fondue For Two" ein, die aber, nachdem Brittany gemeint hat, dass sich alles verändern wird, die Kamera ausmacht. Santana will wissen, was mit ihr los ist, da sie sich seit ihrer Rückkehr vom MIT sonderbar benimmt und Brittany erzählt, dass sie die McKinley verlässt, da sie vorzeitig am MIT angenommen wurde. Staffel Fünf '100' thumb|left|Mercedes und Rachel zu GastNachdem Brittany für die lettze Glee-Stunde zur McKinley zurück gekehrt ist, gibt sie eine Ausgabe von "Fondue For Two" und lädt Mercedes und Rachel ein, um deren bestehende Diva-Fehde zu klären. Sie hinterfragt zunächst Rachels Kontinuität, wie sie im Spotlight Diner arbeiten, für die Hauptrolle in einem Broadwaymusical proben und eine Vollzeitstudentin an der NYADA sein kann, aber dennoch Zeit hat, um für eine ganze Woche nach Ohio zurück zu kehren und will wissen, ob Rachel überhaupt in New York lebt. Doch anstatt darauf zu antworten, mekrt Rachel aufgeregt an, das Brittanys Katzen rummachen, was diese wiederum freut. Mercedes wird dann über ihre offensichtliche Unfähigkeit zu tanzen ausgefragt, wobei Brittany die Theorie aufstellt, dass sie es die ganze im Glee Club versteckte, damit Will ihr erlaubt, "dazustehen und zu schmettern", doch Mercedes ehnt einen Kommentar dazu ab. Brittanys letzte Frage ist, welche Songs die beiden auswählen, um im Glee Club zu singen und Mercedes und Rachel fällt dadurch auf, dass sie planen, den gleichen Song zu singen, Defying Gravity. Da sie das Problem nicht lösen können, entscheiden sie sich stattdessen für ein Diva-Off. Staffel Sechs 'Was die Welt jetzt braucht' thumb|Alma zu GastBrittany lädt Santanas Abuela Alma zu einer spanischen Version in ihre Webshow ein, die diesmal nicht "Fondue For Two" heißt, sondern "Queso por Dos", inklusive spanischem Titelsong. Dort unterhalten sich die beiden über die Ehe und Brittany verkündet, dass sie die Show gerade an Univision verkauft hat sowie dass Stephen Hawking ihr richtiger Vater ist. Sie merkt an, dass sie einfach mit ihrem Verlobten durchbrennen könnte, was Alma unterbindet oder sie ansonsten lebendig häuten wird, erklärend, dass eine Hochzeit ein besonderer Moment für beide Verlobte. Die neue Version der Show bringt Brittany auch eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit von ihren spanischen Fans. Später wird bekannt, dass "Queso por Dos" um zwei weitere Staffeln bei Univision verlängert wurde. Titelsong Der Titelsong wird von Brittany gesungen und geht wie folgt: Gäste Glee219-0034.jpg| Mercedes Jones Gast in Das jüngste Gerücht und 100 |link=Mercedes Jones Glee219-0021.jpg| Tina Cohen-Chang Gast in Das jüngste Gerücht |link=Tina Cohen-Chang Glee219-0823.jpg| Lord Tubbington Ist in allen Ausgaben dabei |link=Lord Tubbington Glee221-1023.jpg| Jesse St. James Es wird angedeutet, dass er Gast war |link=Jesse St. James Glee0412-0182.jpg| Marley Rose Gast in Kalender Boys |link=Marley Rose Glee4x17 0561.jpg| Kitty Wilde Gast in Heimliche Laster |link=Kitty Wilde Glee4x22_1273.jpg| Lady Tubbington Ist seit Vom Finden der Liebe in allen Ausgaben dabei |link=Lady Tubbington Glee4x22_0903.jpg| Will Schuester Gast in Vom Finden der Liebe |link=Will Schuester Glee4x22_0888.jpg| Sue Sylvester Gast in Vom Finden der Liebe |link=Sue Sylvester Glee4x22_1250.jpg| Santana Lopez Gast in Vom Finden der Liebe |link=Santana Lopez Scnet glee5x12 0654.jpg| Rachel Berry Gast in 100 |link=Rachel Berry Normal scnet glee6x06 1403.jpg| Alma Lopez Gast in Was die Welt jetzt braucht |link=Alma Lopez Brittany hat vor der Ausgabe mit Mercedes und Tina zwei weitere aufgenommen, was andeutet, dass mindestens zwei weitere Gäste bei ihr waren. Trivia *Die Cheerio-Puppe aus Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten erscheint im Hintergrund auf einem weißen Plüschstuhl. Als Sue Brittany manipuliert, eine falsche Anschuldigung gegen Coach Beiste zu machen, verlangt Rektor Figgins von Brittany an der Puppe zu zeigen, wo Coach Beiste "sie berührt" hat. Es ist unbekannt, ob die Puppe anfangs Brittanys war oder ob sie sie behalten durfte, da sie mit dieser aus dem Büro geht. *Am Ende des Interviews mit Mercedes und Tina erwähnt Brittany, dass sie in ihrer nächste Episode rohes Fleisch in heiße Schokolade dippen werden. Dies könnte eine Referenz auf Wills Aussge in Remix sein, als er darüber redete, wie die großen Unterschiede in Dingen sie großartig machen, wenn man sie zusammenfügt, "wie...Schokolade und Schinken". *Die Vorschlagvideos auf der Seite sind: "Monster the Majestic Cat (Monster die majestätische Katze)", "Fondue for Two - Raw Meat (Fondue For Two - rohes Fleisch)", "Purr-fect Cat (Perr-fekte Katze)", "Funniest Cat Video Ever (Lustigstes Katzenvideo überhaupt)" und "Fondue for Two - Freaking Hot Cheese (Fondue For Two - Verdammter heißer Käse)". *"Fondue For Two" war eigentlich zuerst eine Idee von einem Fan von Glee. Der Fan, Teresa Musumeci, schrieb in einem Brief über eine Talkshow namens "Fondue For Two", die in der Serie sein könnte. Sie ging nach New York und bekam einen Sicherheitsmann dazu, den Brief Cory zu geben. *Der "Fondue For Two"-Titelsong wurde von Musikproduzent Adam Anders und Co-Schöpfer Ian Brennan geschrieben. Quelle *In Rage nannte Santana "Fondue For Two" in Das jüngste Gerücht "die lächerliche Schmelzkäseschow". *Brittanys Frage an Mercedes in 100, ob es wahr ist, dass sie in Wirklichkeit eine gute Tänzerin ist, aber einfach nur "dastehen und schmettern" wollte, ist eine Referenz auf Amber Rileys kürzlichen Sieg bei "Dancing With the Stars". *Die Website, auf der Brittanys Videos hochgeladen werden, existiert in Wirklichkeit nicht. *Sie soll drei Videos zum 04. Mai 2011 hochgeladen haben, welche "Fondue for Two - Lord Tubbington", "Fondue for Two - Raw Meat" und "Fondue for Two - Freaking Hot Cheese" sind. Kategorie:Orte